fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mizuki Tachibana
Nukumori Mizuki (温もり美月, Mizuki Nukumori) is an exceptional powerful, if young dark mage originating from the dark guild God Pegasus in Bosco. While appearing non-descript and relatively tranquil, the young woman hides a dark heart, one tainted by her personal whims for a chaotic existence. In this regard, she sees the dark guild as a means to end, knowing its quest to eliminate the gods will likely lead to the chaotic conditions she favors. However, if things do not work out, Nukumori will simply discard the guild and move on to the next opportunity. Simply put, the woman lives for chaos, and such a goal has tied her loyalties to the dark guild, for now at least. Appearance Nukumori appears as an effeminate young woman, her glossy silvery hair tied into a simple high ponytail. Her emerald green eyes are known to spark, whether it is with amusement for the proceedings or her desire for a chaotic world, one can never be sure. But to the males in the guild, she is considered to be quite easy on the eyes, something that they doubt appreciate until she coolly belittles them, before showcasing the difference in power between themselves and her. Despite this, she rarely acts cold-hearted, her expression never deviating from that of kind welcome, causing many to confuse her insults and belittlement for compliments, as they contrast greatly with her body language. The only change that can be seen from this proper lady-like temperament is that of the occasional smirk, with even this remaining a fleeting existence. However, for those who catch it, that smirk offers a peek into the corrupted mind of the young woman, telling of a lost soul that has essentially lost remainders of its humanity in the quest for the destruction of the cosmos. As for her physical appearance, she chooses to wear a set of practical sandals that allow her to move about easily and silently, an attribute she uses to enhance her devastatingly powerful lava-attacks. For a top, she wears an understated blouse that covers the entirety of her front, reaching from her neck down to a pair of dark jeans. The blouse itself is bareback, allowing individuals to see her silver God Pegasus mark on her left shoulder blade; it has been noted that the blouse matches the color of her hair perfectly, which in turn sets of her dazzling green eyes. Personality History An orphan. A dangerous one at that. The girl had lived in a small town in the southern portions of Bosco for all of her life. She was the daughter of two independent mages, who earned their keep through various jobs and missions that required their magic. With a steady financial income and a two parent househould, Nukumori possessed a happy childhood that many would be envious of. To the local townsfolk, it was clear that she was the apple of her parents' eyes. The result meaning they would do anything for her, even if it required a monumental sacrifice. And demand she did, wanting to see what the world was like beyond the few buildings, shops and homes that marked her town from the quiet landscape. Thus they traveled often, Nuku accompanying her parents on missions from the time she could walk. It was something she always looked forward to, as it meant leaving this wretched town behind for something grander. Yet despite having such frivolous and extraneous demands, Nuku truly loved her parents. She found their abilities to wield magic amazing, and watching the feats they completed while doing so captured her imagination. It would be only a matter of time before she began to feel her own magic stir within her at tandem. Nuku's parents would soon recognize the signs of their daughter's magical prowess, yet they would be stumped as to how it could manifest so early and be so visible. After all, they were simply relatively low-class mages; for their daughter to have such discernible magical power was a mystery to them. This did not change the pattern of daily affairs however, as Nuku continued to accompany them on their missions. However, she would began experimenting with her own magical abilities, such as creating a magical aura and firing blasts of concentrated magical power. Neither of her parents decided to teach her about the magic they wielded though. When the young girl questioned them for neglecting to do so, they simply responded with by stating she was already beyond them. Such a blunt answer proved troubling to Nuku, while feeding a complex that would grow in later times. It was of neither group's knowledge however that a price was to be paid for the immense power already stored within the girl. Such a tribulation would rear it's ugly head in the near future. Nukumori had turned just turned 8, and as a birthday present from her parents, they were going to take out on an especially dangerous mission, before treating her to a large amount of shopping. Despite the two activities remaining polar opposites, Nuku was greatly excited to undertake the endeavor. With a farewell to the town, the parents and their daughter were off for the mission. The job itself was to be a trying affair, as it dealt with monsters that pushed the couple to their absolute limits; only Nuku's presence and magical transfer served as the catalyst for the defeat of the treacherous beasts. Both parents were injured in the process, and as such the family visited a local hospital in order to recuperate. Despite the encounter, Nukumori was exhilarated; the close call only made it more exciting for her, causing all the previous missions she tagged along on to fade in the background of her mind. She begged to know when they would go on such a dangerous job again, only for her parents to note it wasn't happening anytime soon. In Nuku's exhilaration, she missed the glint of envy in their eyes; they knew their victory rested solely on their daughter's shoulders. Without her, they would have ended up as food for those beasts. Such a fact awakened the throws of jealousy within their heart. However, they would make good on their promise to take the girl shopping, Nukumori blissfully unaware of her parent's anguish. Unfortunately, when they crested the hill with their goods, they only encountered silence. Despite being a small town, the people within the village were lively and could be easily heard from miles around. So the dead silence, particularly in the middle of the day was disturbing for the group. Nuku's parents rushed ahead, to find unparalleled destruction, their house the only one untouched within the carnage. Bodies were strewn about in various states of decomposition. The parents fell to their knees in despair, upon witnessing such a gruesome sight, tears flowing freely from their faces as they recognized the various corpses within the village. Some were missing, though the parents had no doubt they were dead as well. Whoever did this appeared to be a quite thorough individual. Yet Nuku felt nothing for the disaster. Sure it was sad in its appearance, but the emotional trauma of such a scene didn't reach her. If anything, she felt happiness, a misplaced emotion in such an affair. Surely something was wrong with her even though in Nuku's mind such destruction felt appropriate if not right. The day's trauma was not over however, as in their search for survivors they came upon an conspicuously placed message. It read simply For the power of this girl, these people shall be sacrificed. At the end of a note was the name of Bosco's patron god of balance; Nemesis. It took little time for the parents to deduce what girl the note was referring to, and as such they turned to Nuku. On instinct, the girl backed away upon seeing the malice and hate in her parent's eyes, the jealousy and envy from earlier morphed by the carnage they just witnessed. It was to the couple's advantage that Nuku was untrained, as it would make things easier. For they were going to kill their daughter, despite having loved her deeply such a long time ago. Or so they thought. As they charged at the former love of their lives, using a various assortment of magical barrages and combos to besiege the young girl, Nuku laughed. Laughed at the irony of her parent's love being replaced by jealousy and hate. Laughed at the amount of destruction that presided over this wretched town. And laughed at the gods, who in their jealousy destroyed the place she cared nought for, in the hopes of causing her parents to kill her and for Nuku to destroy herself in shame. They were all scared in her mind, scared of what was to come when she grew up and properly understood the massive reservoir that she had inherited. They were afraid of her soon to be unpredictable nature, a true embodiment of the classic Chaotic Neutral. Nuku was fine with that however, she would deal with them later, when she had the proper tools to do so. As for her parents' betrayal as they ruthlessly attacked her, well it dispelled any remaining love that she had for them, her alignment kicking into full gear and washing away such cheap emotions. Her laugh turned into a wicked smile as she lulled her parents into a false sense of security, cowering as they came closer to the innocent little girl. Only to have their midsections blown apart by a concentrated dose of magical power. Thus her parents fell backwards into pieces, joining the list of the dead. At least they'll be with those other fools Nuku thought. With nothing left for her in this place, Nuku took a deep breath, reveling in the stench of chaos, before walking out of the place's confines. There was nothing left to do but wander the countryside for opportunity. Nukumori wondered what to do. As a resourceful person, she had quickly established a strategy for gathering food and other necessities. Because her house was untouched, the girl had taken her clothes with her, placing them in a bag that she carried on her back. While she was able to keep the general creatures at bay over the course of her unceasing travels, Nukumori knew she couldn't hold out forever. Despite the astounding level of raw power she possessed, the girl recognized that she needed training if she was to make something of herself, and complete the new ambition she had fabricated in her mind; the fall of the gods. It would be a task that would require the monumental magical power within her grasp, but without being able to properly harness it, the gods would most likely laugh in her face. Such a thought cause Nuku to grimace, she already hated the idea of losing. Because her parents travels had taken her through a fair amount of Bosco, Nuku had a fair idea of where she was going, and with this in mind the girl continued her trek, now having a set goal. Once she reached this place, she would barter for some goods and put her priorities in order. Namely, finding someone capable of teaching her what she needed to know about magic. For the girl had some gods to kill, and she wanted to know just the remedy for doing so. It could be said that Nuku was no longer the 8 year old she appeared to be, as the potent qualities of her metaphorical alignment took root within her mind and motivations. However, while within the much larger city, Nukumori nearly made a life altering mistake. Happening upon a rather nondescript building towards the edges of the town's center, Nuku decided to start there with her research, noting that the place sold various crafts and goods useful to a wanderer like her. Though the girl didn't have much to batter with, she figured that she could at least come up with something decent before resorting to other, less pleasant tactics to get what she wanted. Such a thought comforted Nuku as she made her way inside, marveling at the extensive wares sold. Despite the relatively small appearance from outside, the building was incredibly expansive, with Nuku noting such a feat could only be possible with one thing; magic. She had come to the right place in her mind. Among the wares were a large section devoted to books; this would be the girl's target as she sought the contents they held. While some may find it weird for an 8 year old to wander among the shelves of such novels, the owner's didn't care. They saw potential, particularly for a girl who didn't bother to nor realize the benefits of masking her magical power when among the populace. For the place she began to frequent hid a dark secret, one that Nuku would uncover by direct involvement, whether she liked it or not. For now though, the shop's owners were content to let the girl browse; for despite her immense power, they knew she was untrained, a handy piece of info they would capitalize on very soon. Meanwhile, Nuku felt the approach of one of the owners as they watched her gaze among the mass of books. Despite having been taught to read and write, Nuku was overwhelmed by the volume of books and languages; not that she would admit it to these two. When the person asked her what she was looking for, Nuku simply responded "powerful magic". She didn't divulge her reasoning or what type Nuku sought. The girl retained enough common sense to note something was off about the owner. However, when the owner divulged that such magic was kept in the back, Nuku followed. After all, she saw no reason for him to lie, as it was perfectly logical to keep such potent wares and information about it away from public consumption. However, as they reached the back of the store, the owner grabbed her and dragged her into a nearby room, the secondary owner casually covering the scene in case any bystanders were to appear. Before she could release any magic power, Nuku was chained to the floor and left in the poorly lit room. Inwardly and outwardly she seethed, her bottled up rage barely contained. After all, at the ripe age of 8 she had been duped, a fact that angered her greatly. With the sounds of shuffling however, Nuku quieted. It was at that point the girl realized she was not alone. As her eyes slowly adjusted, Nukumori could make out other chained figures. It appeared that this act had occurred before, though she assumed the circumstances may have been different. That is, until her novice sensing skills picked up rather potent magic reservoirs from each of them. In total there were about 4-5 besides herself, displaying similar magical prowess, but also the unfortunate lack of training. Resulting in their present circumstances. Along with this, she felt their despair, to the point where it seemed they were close to breaking. With this in mind, Nukumori posed a question to one of them; only to be rebutted with the word slave trade. Now it was her turn to be horrified. Even a relatively secluded town such as her own knew of the slave trade that was Bosco's pastime. It was clear that the group was meant to broken and shipped off for some distant portion of the country or beyond. Once again Nukumori cursed herself for falling to such a simple trap. Looking at the children near her, she knew not to expect any help from them. They were far too broken for that, completely ignorant of the potential they held and most likely content to stay that way. Her thoughts were interrupted by the door opening, a young woman about the age of 25 stepping in with one of the shop's owners not too far behind. The owner seemed frantic at the arrogance the woman portrayed, casually walking into a place where prisoners were be held. Eventually though, the woman's patience wore thin, and with a backhand, she sent the owner into a wall with a sickening crunch. Nuku liked her instantly. With some disdain, the woman surveyed the small group of children before strolling up to Nuku and snapping the girl's chains into pieces. Mizuki for her part was in awe, before watching the woman repeat the same feat for the other five children. Once they were all freed, Pele led them out of the shop before sending them on their way. However, she made Nukumori remain. There was a reason however, as the woman offered Nuku the one thing she desired badly; the Slayer Magic. Though Nuku felt that her being picked was arbitrary at best, she didn't question it. Not when she was so close to the key that would help her realize her dreams of chaos. If the woman displayed any concern about Nuku's hidden temperament, she didn't show it, leading the girl into the forest for the beginning of the life changing lessons. Part of Nuku snickered at the world, knowing it had no idea what was coming its way. So she spent the next few years training, playing with the magic that the woman patiently taught her. Considering the woman gave no knowledge of her background, Nukumori elected to do the same, deciding it was most likely beneficial for both parties if they remained largely anonymous to each other. Despite this, the years together made the group close in a way that Nukumori had never been before. When recalling those 4-5 years, she looked up them fondly, stating that they were a time when she actually felt connected to someone, dismissing her parents as a biological relation and nothing more. For Nukumori, this woman could have very well been her mother, despite them looking almost nothing alike. Having honed the inherited magic as much as she could under Pele's tutelage, Nukumori elected to leave, only for her adoptive mother to disappear before she could do so. With a clean break completed, Nuku took to the road once more, a smile upon her face that felt unfamiliar yet comfortable. It would likely be one of the only times that smile would grace her face. For there was killing to be done and chaos to create, namely in the country she resided in; Bosco. Having heard of the slave trade and its importance to the economy, she thought of no better way to start then to disrupt such a valuable enterprise. Maybe there would be some good that came from it, but she was unconcerned with such notions; her ambition was to introduce entropy. Thus she began tracking down some of her counterparts, namely the other children released by Pele. Such an effort was made easier by Pele keeping tabs on the other children, before passing on such information to Nuku. After all, she knew the girl well despite spending only 5 years with her. So the search began. Unsurprisingly, they were easy to find, resulting in Nukumori gathering them up with relative ease. While they were reluctant to adopt Nukumori's brand of things, they saw the value in toppling a system that nearly swallowed them up along with other loved ones. Perhaps what was most compelling was how different the 13 year old Nukumori appeared. Her confidence had remained from her 8 year old self but there was an authoritative demeanor about her. The large magic power she had possessed before had grown significantly in the time away, and appeared greatly refined. Namely, she possessed a control over her magic power that the others lacked. While they too had began work on their own abilities, they weren't as far along as Nuku, and it showed. So the deferred leadership to her as the girl began planning their first move against a system in place for centuries. The process was going to be extraordinarily difficult endeavor, but Nuku didn't care. She was playing to win, and would stop at nothing until the entire system had collapsed, taking the nation's economy with it. Such a thought caused her to smile, if a bit condescendingly. With that in mind, they began a road map of hot spots, carefully relying on nondescript locations as their target of choice. After all, hiding in plain sight had its usage in a country where such allocations were theoretically legal. While basic hits were easy if somewhat simple, the girl found it hard to derive gratification. Nuku wasn't so inept as to not realize that such people were easily expendable in the grander scheme of things. She wanted a big hit, something memorable that would cripple the trade long enough for her to deal the final blow. Abilities Lava God Slayer Magic: Cryomagma God Mode: Demigod Arisen: Ascension Ceremony: Divine Creator: Category:Dark Mage Category:Former Slaves Category:God Slayer Category:Chaotic Neutral